Episode86
Gaze of the Veil With Veilos somewhat to mostly saved from the Reaver abduction, we set about planing our next moves. While 01 deployed his Emergency City En-Bubbleation Protocols to glass-in Veilos City, we mobilized the G'neer Faithful to fire up some Miracles that would aid in reducing the overall time it will take to re-terraform the planet. Meanwhile, we received reports that there were still hold-outs, (including one of the Progenitors), desperately fighting on Ilvaria, deep in the Reaver Proto-Galaxy. Having taken just about as much Reaver Bullshit for one puny mortal lifetime as we could stand, we decided it was time to take the fight to Reavers and score a little Pay-Back! Or at least a little more on top of the Super Light-Bomb we had detonated earlier in the day. We had the Technology now to bring Ilvaria back to our Galaxy, but there was still the matter of it being overrun with innumerable Reavers. It was at this point that Pete brought-up his previous plan of firing off another big light explosion Miracle, but this time using the Veil as a giant lens to focus the blast into a beam that we could fire off across the Galaxy a-la Star-Killer Base. Everybody agreed that sounded awesome, so we set the plan in motion, with Mr. Broken crunching the numbers on the Math side while the Veilos Defense Force loaded up a barrage of Decoy Missiles, and one full of the Alchemical Nano-Reagent that would pop the Reaver Bubble around Ilvaria. Thanks to the wonders of Three-Hour Blocks, Pete even had time to dash off a quick response the Imuidian General who had sent an angry missive about the planet-wide destruction wreaked on Imuid 6! Meanwhile, Oz and Kiwi were engaged in further investigation of what Yaw was up to. Oz continued to try & track down Yaw's local agent, be it Shadow Reaver or not. He this time managed to determine the location of apparently Yaw's Shadow Reaver, which was attached to an unremarkable piece of floating space junk just beyond the Veil. Yaw seemed to be once again projecting a Shadow Reaver deep into our Galaxy even though he was still alive' back in the Proto-Galaxy? We immediately got distracted from this, however, by Kiwi's reports on his efforts. Using his 'God-Sight' to spy deep into the Reaver Proto-Galaxy, Kiwi had found him at a large Reaver Base where endless shipments of Reaved Souls were constantly arriving, only to be poured into an evil-looking Power Sphere of Evil Power. Yaw was making his own Dark Orb, just as we had feared! With this new information, we felt we had to delay the rescue of Ilvaria to head-off this terrible new threat. Hopefully they'll be OK for one more 3-Hour Block! While the Proto-Galaxy was probably too far away even for our proposed super 'Gaze of the Veil' miracle light beam, we figured we could stack up a bunch of Kiwi's galaxy spanning Portals, then blast the Super Gaze through them. With Kiwi lining up the final 'Aiming Portal' from the edge of the Proto-Galaxy, and Pete and his level 30 Orb-Lore leading the Miracle Ritual back at the G'neer Temple on Veilos, we fired our Fist-Infused Planetary-Scaled Veil-Focused Gaze-Attack between galaxies, blasting straight into the Dark-Orb! Well, the first ray of light slammed into the outer layer of the facility to nominal effect, but a second segment of exposure penetrated and rocked the Orb! Yah then immediately interposed his ginormous body in front of the beam of light, (hopefully taking a metric shit-tonne of Damage?). It was at this point however, having now attracted Yaw's direct attention, that Kiwi decided that discretion was the better part of valor, and high-tailed it back to Veilos. While it seems unlikely that our attack destroyed the nascent Reaver-Orb, hopefully we did enough damage to delay its completion until after the Convergence? While celebrating having dealt a potentially serious blow to the Reaver's ambitions, we still had the problem of how to successfully embed a Cleansing Prism in Yaw despite his Uber-Soul-Skin if we are to be able to complete our end-game plan. Pete at this point however, had a stunning epiphany: Could we use the Sectional nature of the Super Reaver against him? We had seen previously that a Gaze of Righteousness could force a Reaver out of one Section of a Dragon host, leaving it still inhabiting the remainder of the Body. Would it work to embed the Cleansing Prism in the non-Reaver Section, (which would hopefully be Soul-Skin free?), then blast a Reavery Section with the Wrathful Gaze to Inflict the Super-Mega Damage Wave that would ripple out across the Galaxies? Sure sounded like a good plan, but we needed to run a test to prove if the theory was valid. Now where were we going to find a nice juicy over-sized Sectional Reaver to blast and poke, (and blast some more)? Oh right, Ilvaria! A mere 3-Hour Block later, we unleashed our slightly delayed rescue mission for Ilvaria; First Kiwi opened up a Portal Chain for the VDF to launch their Missile Barrage through. Many of the Decoy Missiles were destroyed by various Reaver Counter Measures, but the one with the Alchemical Nano-Payload succeeded in making it through, popping the Transdimensional Bubble and dropping the Reaver-infested planet back into its rightful place in our Galaxy. Then we fired up the Gaze of the Veil, blasting our Super-Righteous Veil-Infused Gaze of Wrathful Reaver Ass-Kicking across the stars, bathing ilvaria in its awesome Anti-Reaver Beam! While this succeeded in destroying approximately 70% of the Reaver incursion and was Fucking Awesome, there was still a big mop-up operation required. We opened up the Star-Gate and poured our waiting Reaver-Buster Fleet through, intent on cleansing the planet thoroughly. Then we set about finding a nice big Segmented Reaver to run our End-Game Simulation on. Homing in on a giant centipede shaped monstrosity, we unleashed our Super-Combined Fister Gaze attack on it, forcing the Reaver out of one Section of its host, (nice Arch-Spell there Kiwi!). Suitably buffed with the Trandimensional Light-Infusion Nanites of providing an oh-so-handy Plus Fifty to Strike, Pete and Oz managed to Double-Penetrate the giant Reaver with the Cleansing Prisms on a speed factor one, (now that's some Fisting!). Then we followed up with the secondary Gaze Attack, combining for a shit tonne of damage that successfully transferred through the Prism and our Field Amplifiers, rocking every Reaver in the system! We didn't use the Star-Gate Amplification System though, keeping that little surprise in our back-pocket for now. With Ilvaria cleansed, we returned to Veilos having completed one of the most successful nights of RP in recent memory, so of course when Pete received an urgent dispatch from the VDF he insisted we not read it untill next week in order to avoid spoiling our perfect record for the evening. While the Kind, Benevolent and Merciful Amarbiter was actually prepared to let us get away with the unprecedented unspoiled victory, Kiwi of course in his standard shit-disturbing fashion reached over and hit the 'read' icon. The message contained was from the VDF Expeditionary Forces working in the Honsrin System, who reported having successfully destroyed the planet's food reserves and planting evidence implicating Ekenwyn, as per the orders that we had never sent. We suspect that this was the result of a counter-intelligence bomb left for us by Encillious to distract us with just a day left before the Convergence. Also, Fuck-You Chris! 44 Generic 11 Combat for the logger Back to Space Junk Log